1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multilayer electronic components and multilayer electronic component manufacturing methods, and, more particularly, to a multilayer electronic component including a resonance circuit and a multilayer electronic component manufacturing method of manufacturing such a multilayer electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-35936 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-57543 disclose an electronic component with built-in inductors which uses via-hole conductors as the built-in inductors and a multilayer LC component, respectively. In such an electronic component with built-in inductors and such a multilayer LC component, in order to obtain a desired characteristic, the degree of magnetic field coupling between inductors is controlled by adjusting the distance between a plurality of via-hole conductors or adding a new via-hole conductor.
However, if the distance between these via-hole conductors is adjusted or a new via-hole conductor is added, it is necessary to redesign an electronic component with built-in inductors and a multilayer LC component. This requires a very complicated operation. More specifically, it is necessary to change a punching program for forming a via-hole conductor in a ceramic green sheet included in an electronic component with built-in inductors and a multilayer LC component, reset an apparatus for punching the ceramic green sheet, and manufacture a new metal mold used to punch the ceramic green sheet.